


have i told you lately

by toxica939



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 5 Times, Coming Untouched, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: Five times Aaron gives Robert a compliment.





	have i told you lately

**i.**

Aaron's got a little set up going on; feet on the coffee table, popcorn in a bowl, crisps open against his leg and the remains of a six pack within reach.

He swigs his beer, wriggles his arse deeper into the sofa cushions, relaxes.

There's footy on at the moment, no one he cares about but it'll pass the time until the fight starts. He's got plans to stay up for the whole thing. He'll probably still be sat here when Robert gets back.

He can hear Robert actually, thundering about upstairs. Aaron can imagine him, fussing with his hair, inspecting his face in the mirror. He's probably only got his suit trousers on, maybe his belt's still hanging open; all broad shoulders and narrow hips under the bathroom lights. Maybe-

Aaron coughs, glancing around as though someone might have seen him thinking like that. His face feels too warm, suddenly.

Someone scores a goal on the TV, Aaron watches the celebrations until his half hard dick subsides.

Robert's almost fully dressed when he finally comes downstairs. Tailored trousers, the clean lines of a white shirt, dickie bow not even crooked. Aaron can see his shoes shining from here.

Aaron's wearing his comfiest trackies and a jumper with a bleach stain at the hem. He has popcorn in his teeth. Robert looks like a fucking centrefold. This is unfair.

“Can you do these for me?” Robert asks, holding out two perfectly polished cufflinks. They're the ones Vic bought him for their wedding day, the second one. There's something nice about knowing Robert's trotting off to some poncey charity auction with Aaron's initials at his wrists.

Aaron dumps his snacks off to one side, holds out his hand. “Come here then.”

He doesn't look up at Robert when he steps between Aaron's knees, focuses on pushing the cufflinks through stiff cotton, cradles Robert's bony wrists in careful hands.

He might rub his thumb back and forth over Robert's knuckles a little, might hold on to his hands a bit too long, when he's done. But they're married, he can probably get away with it.

“Thanks,” Robert says, moving away to shrug into his jacket. “Will I do?”

Aaron looks him up and down, takes in the perfectly put together tux, the artfully ruffled hair, flushed cheeks. He's glowing. He's perfect.

He shrugs. “You'll do for me,” he allows.

Robert grins, turning to gather up his keys and phone. “You're sure you don't want to come with me? It's not too late to change your mind.”

“I think I'll pass.” Aaron isn't exactly opposed being Robert's arm candy at business stuff these days, gets a weird sort of kick out of making all the posh birds jealous and the old blokes uncomfortable, but he's got a date with his sofa and he's happy where he is. “Try not to accidentally bid for anything ridiculous though.”

Robert's eyes flit over to that stupid Vespa chair, still shoved under the stairs. “I'll do my best,” he comes over to kiss Aaron goodbye. “Enjoy the fight, don't let Adam anywhere near my good scotch.”

Aaron nods, reaches out to catch Robert's jacket as he moves to pull away. “Hey,” he says, can't help himself. “You look gorgeous.”

Robert flushes right the way down to the collar of his shirt, as though he didn't already know that.

It gets Aaron another kiss and a gentle hand in his hair.

“Don't wait up,” Robert says, but they both know he will. There's no way he's missing the chance to peel Robert out of that suit.

 

**ii.**

Aaron loves his mum, he really does, but he wishes she wouldn't fuss so much. He's fine.

“Mum, I'm fine, leave it,” he says, trying to brush her off, but she's having none of it. She's got a firm grip on his chin, dabbing at the cut over his eyebrow, making it sting.

“You're not fine, you're bleeding.”

He rolls his eyes, finally manages to duck away from her. “Barely.”

He knew that little shit was no good, he'd tried to warn Liv hundreds of times.

Chas gathered up blood stained tissues, dumps them in the bin. She goes to put the kettle on because that's what mums do.

“Did you hit him back?” she asks, sounds like she doesn't want to know.

Aaron flexes his fists, looks down at where his knuckles are clean, not swollen. “No,” he says, but he'd wanted to. God, he'd wanted to.

When he'd pulled him off her, thrown him half across the barn floor, he'd lunged like he was going to. Robert had grabbed him round the chest, held him back. Aaron's not sure what he'd have done otherwise.

“Robert stopped me,” he admits, because he doesn't want to lie to her.

Chas sighs, crumples into the nearest chair like her strings have been cut. “Well thank god he was there,” she says. “And what did Liv have to say for herself.”

Aaron shrugs, frowns on purpose to feel the burn across his forehead. “Not a lot, told me she hated me and went running after him.”

“And you let her?!”

“Of course not, Robert's got her. He took her home.”

Chas' mouth twists. “Is that a good idea?”

And seriously, Aaron's had enough of this, she needs to move on. “He's good with her, mum. Better than I am most of the time.”

She doesn't look convinced but she lets it go.

It's true though, Liv listens to Robert most of the time. Even after everything. Robert's the one she told about Jamie first. She said she knew what Aaron would say.

He rubs his hands over his face. He's exhausted; by all of this, by how hard she has to make everything these days. He can't believe he let that little wanker have a free shot, he should have put him on his arse.

“Hey hey,” Chas is says, body tensing like she knows exactly what he's thinking. “Don't you dare.”

Aaron shakes his head. “You didn't see them. He was all over her.”

She sighs. “She's a sixteen year old girl, son. You had to know this was coming.”

Robert had warned him, he'd said it was coming and Aaron had said no, not with him, not a chance.

There's a soft knock on the door before Robert slips in, closes it behind him. “Hi.”

Chas gets up, heads out towards the bar area. She pauses on her way out, pats Robert's shoulder. It's been a long time since she's touched him like that and the raw shock on Robert's face as he stares after her makes something crack and peel in Aaron's chest.

“Where's Liv?” Aaron asks.

“Vic's with her. Apparently, there are some things you just need a woman for. Who knew?”

The joke falls flat but Aaron appreciates the effort.

“Is she alright?” What he means is, does she really hate me? But he can't say that, not even to Robert.

“She's fine, embarrassed more than anything I reckon. What about you?” his hand hovers over the cut on Aaron's face, it's not bleeding anymore but the skin there feels hot, already bruising. It figures the kid would wear a ring.

Aaron grabs his hand before Robert can touch it, holds on because he can. “I'm fine. It's not me we should be worrying about.”

Robert sits down beside him, threads their fingers together. “I think it's been well established by now, that I can't help myself. So let's try that again, are you alright?”

Aaron looks away. “What do you want me to say?”

“The truth, always.” Even if it hurts, that's the deal now.

“She hates me.”

“She doesn't hate you,” Robert nudges their shoulders together. “She's a kid, she thinks she's in love with him. She'll get over it.”

Aaron doesn't want to hear that. “He's a scumbag!”

Robert laughs. “Of course he is. She's your sister, you didn't think she was going to fall for someone decent, did you?”

That hurts. Because Aaron knows what Robert's saying. And what he's not.

“I did,” he says, doesn't let Robert look away.

“That's debatable.”

Aaron shakes his head. “No, it's not.”

 

**iii.**

There's already a drink sitting waiting for him on the table, Vic smiling up at him over it. The pub's busy so he's glad not to have to wait at the bar but a quick glance around doesn't turn up Robert.

“Hiya,” he says, sitting down. “S'he not here yet?”

Vic shakes her head. “He text me, said he was running late.”

Aaron checks his own phone, two missed calls and a similar message. Vic's probably didn't include the addition about Aaron's arse.

Vic's still smiling when he looks back up, but it's knowing.

He takes a sip of his pint to stop her saying anything. “Right. Well, Adam nipped back to yours to get changed.”

She ignores that. “Where is Rob anyway? I haven't seen him all week.”

Aaron's about to answer when Robert comes through the door, still suited up, tie and everything.

“Sorry. Am I actually late?” Robert pauses by the table, checking his watch. He steals Aaron's pint right out of his hand for a long swallow.

Aaron makes a face at Vic, resigns himself to heading to the bar soon. “Did it go alright?” he asks.

“What? Where have you been?”

Robert pushes in beside Aaron in the booth. “At the accountants. They royally ballsed up the year end accounts. I've been smashing heads together all afternoon.”

Vic looks lost. “Right.”

“It's like they've never seen a profit and loss account before,” Robert's saying. “And don't even get me started on their idea of a fixed asset, I pretty much had to sort the trial balance for them. I going to someone else this year.”

Vic's sort of staring at Robert with her mouth open and Aaron's sure his face looks the same.

Robert pauses for breath, looks back and forth between them. “What?”

Aaron shakes his head. “Nothing. Just, sometimes we forget how smart you are.”

It's easy to assume Robert's only done well for himself because of his charm, because he's a chancer. Aaron knows better.

Robert looks down, quietly pleased.

Vic looks delighted. “Aww, that's so sweet, Aaron. He loves you for your brain, Rob.”

And really. That's enough of that. Aaron reaches across the table, puts his hand over Vic's face. “Go away,” he tells her, looks at Robert, “And you. Go and get me another pint. Get Adam one in while you're at it.”

Robert huffs good naturedly, heaves himself over to the crush at the bar.

They look after him. “He is clever isn't he? Dad always said so.”

Aaron manages not to pull a face. Nods instead. “Yeah he is. He's great.”

“I'm glad he's got you,” Vic tells him, suddenly serious. “I was worried you two would never sort it out for a while there. He's lucky he found you.”

Aaron doesn't know what it is that's got her all sentimental. If it's the gin in her hand or the brittle reunion with Adam, but he doesn't have the heart to shut her down.

“I'm the lucky one,” he says, shows her his teeth when he smiles because he knows it'll make her laugh at him. Doesn't make it any less true.

 

**iv.**

Aaron's aching.

They'd spent a good hour or so kissing on the sofa before he'd dragged Robert upstairs. Slow, lazy kisses, all lips and tongue; bodies pushing against each other, belt buckles catching. Aaron's been hard for what feels like days, so hard his dick feels like it's got it own pulse. It should be better now, now he's spread out across their bed, gloriously naked against cool sheets.

It would be better, even, if Robert would fucking touch him.

He's hovering over Aaron, still fully clothed because he's an arsehole like that, knows exactly what that does to Aaron.

He's not even kissing him anymore, keeps leaning in close, brush of breath and almost; enough to have Aaron's heart stuttering, nerve endings on fire.

Robert crawls over him, shoulders rippling. He's moving his mouth down over Aaron's chest, close enough to stir the fine hairs there, so Aaron can feel where he's not being touched. It's unbearable.

“Robert, please.”

Robert glances up, meets Aaron's eyes. He's got the tip of his tongue between his teeth, a rakish grin. It makes Aaron's vision swim, dick pulsing. There's a sticky little puddle under the head of it, where he's wetting his own stomach. He can almost get a little friction from it if he flexes his belly right, dick jumping. Aaron's not sure if it's helping or not.

“Alright?” Robert asks, checking in.

Aaron takes a breath, swallows hard. He's fucking panting and Robert's not even doing anything. “Yeah.”

Robert moves again, mouth open now, breath hot and damp over Aaron's hip bone.

“You can touch yourself if you want,” Robert says and there's no way Aaron's going to miss a chance like that.

He gets a hand around himself, almost embarrassed by the wet sound it makes when he starts to jack it. It feels amazing though, tips his head back into the pillows, chest rising.

He can feel Robert watching him, can feel the presence of him; the heat of his body like a weight over Aaron, holding him down when he could quite happily float away.

It's hotter, being watched, Aaron had never thought that would be true.

He's so close, belly tight, thighs bunching. He's going to come and it's going to wreck him, he can taste it. It's right there.

“Stop,” Robert says.

His mouth is right by Aaron's ear. It's mostly the shock of that, of not even knowing he'd moved, that makes Aaron listen.

He freezes. “What?”

“Stop,” Robert says again, even though Aaron already has; hand still on his dick, body thrumming. “Let go.”

Aaron feels dazed, like the bed has dropped away. His body doesn't know how to deal with it.

Robert moves back down the bed when Aaron does as he's told, lips parting. Aaron flexes his hips, he's expecting Robert's mouth, anticipating the heat of it. It's not going to take much, he'd probably go off if Robert breathed on him right now.

Except. That's exactly what he does.

He settles in close, opens his mouth over the head of Aaron's dick and breathes.

It shouldn't be enough, it shouldn't work. But Aaron's too keyed up, too aware of him, too close to the edge.

Orgasm slams through him, rushing up from the soles of his feet. It pushes his arms up over his head, hands slapping against the headboard as his back bows. It almost hurts, dick pumping with nothing to help him through it; just his body working to catch up. He can hear himself shouting.

Everything hums when it's over, a wave of giddy shock washing over him. He can't believe he just did that. Can't believe what Robert does to him.

Has to laugh. “What the fuck?”

Robert moves over him again, body finally dropping down on Aaron. There's something about being completely naked while Robert's still dressed, something that feels impossibly sexy, even if he's making a total mess of Robert's new shirt.

“Good?” Robert asks.

Aaron's still laughing helplessly. “That's one way of putting it. You are very good at that.”

“At what?” Robert asks, because he always likes to hear it.

Aaron shakes his head, pulls him down for a kiss.

 

**v.**

Aaron's on the toilet. He's been there for long enough that his foot's gone to sleep, could have moved ages ago but he's scrolling through his phone, stuck in a loop of stupid videos.

“Tea!”

That's Robert, bellowing up the stairs.

Aaron bumps into Liv on the landing. The truce between them is still fragile, getting better every day now she's finally seen sense and dumped the scumbag boyfriend. Although Aaron thinks that was probably more Vic's doing than anything he'd said.

They hustle down the stairs together. Aaron tries not to imagine them doing this growing up, it's a stab to the chest he doesn't like. He missed out on so much time with her. Hates that there's still a distance there now.

“What are we having?” Liv asks, skidding across the kitchen floor in her socks.

Robert's over by the sink, plating up something red that smells amazing. “Just pasta, can you clear the table off? I didn't know what was important.”

Liv does it while Aaron watches on, because it's her stuff. Her method of sorting through it seem to mostly involve shoving it into her school bag. Aaron remembers being like that well enough that he leaves her to it.

They sit down together, help themselves to the garlic bread Robert puts in the middle of the table.

It's all very domestic. The kind of family meal that happens all the time now but they didn't often pull off when they lived in the pub, too easy to just order in the bar.

It helps that Robert can cook.

Aaron's starving, so he concentrates on stuffing his face for a while, lets their conversation wash over him.

“What did Anna say about that?” Robert's asking, making Liv laugh.

Anna's one of Liv's new friends. Like kind they approve of.

“Not much, she threw her yogurt at him.”

She grins at Aaron when he laughs. It's nice. It loosens something in his shoulders he didn't realise was wound so tight.

Aaron's tummy hurts by the time he's done, stuffed full and pushing at his jeans. “That was so good,” he tells Robert, rubbing at it.

Robert smiles, eyes soft across the table. “It's nothing.”

“Well, I couldn't have made it,” Aaron points out.

“Not unless you wanted us to vom after,” Liv comments, in an undertone.

Aaron lets that slide because it's true, and he's still in her bad books.

Robert gives her a look anyway.

“You are a good cook though, Rob,” she tells him, taking her plate over to the sink.

She dumps it in the bowl, makes to walk off.

“Don't even think about it,” Robert tells her. “You can load the dishwasher.”

“Why can't he do it?”

Robert gets up, pulling Aaron out of his chair. “He's busy.”

Liv retches. “Gross,” but she does start gathering up the dishes.

Later, when Liv's disappeared and they're curled together on the sofa, Aaron's uncomfortable jeans in a ball on the floor; he tucks his head under Robert's chin.

“Thanks for tea,” he says, because he didn't earlier, and he doesn't want to take Robert for granted.

Robert presses an absent kiss to his head, attention on the TV. “It was just pasta.”

“It was good though. Liv's right, you're a really good cook.”

Robert squeezes Aaron's bare thigh where it's slung across his lap. “Maybe I should teach you.”

Aaron snorts, bites a kiss to the nearest patch of skin on Robert's neck.

Maybe he'll let him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> join me on tumblr, i'm vckaarrob


End file.
